


Tomorrow

by Beatriceorme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriceorme/pseuds/Beatriceorme





	Tomorrow

**“Tomorrow”**  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, god! The look on Billy’s face – fucking priceless!”  
  
Elijah stretched long, his sore body relishing the freedom of a lazy afternoon with Sean.  
  
“Course, PJ had to step in, frown on such fucking childish stunts. But, I could tell he was enjoying the hell out of it like the rest of us.”  
  
When Elijah leaned back, Sean’s strength, like the stalwart oak, bore his weight effortlessly.  
  
“Don’t think Bills ever forgot that practical joke.”  
  
With shuttered eyes, Elijah breathed Sean in deep- earth and light, living and laughter.  
  
“Always told me I should sleep with one eye open because Scottish payback was a bitch.”  
  
Across Elijah’s cheek, Sean’s chuckle breezed, spring soft and sweet.  
  
“Pick-ups for Towers…or was it Return? You remember, don’t you, Sean?”  
  
Reassurance rustled in Elijah’s ear, the sound of life dancing in the wind.  
  
“But, that one didn’t even come fucking close to what Dommie pulled on -”  
  
“Grandpa Lijah?”  
  
He didn’t even notice the boy – Boy? Lizzie and Jonathan’s youngest is thirty-three now, Elijah admonished himself – so engrossed in the conversation with Sean.  
  
“Sorry, but it’s time. If we wait any longer, traffic on the 405 will be a bitch.”  
  
“That’s OK, Turner.” The offered arm was not refused, pride bowing in favor of the struggle to stand up. “I know you’re busy.”  
  
Honey-brown eyes smiled. “Never too busy for you, Grandpa.”  
  
A shaky hand reached out, a caress to the stone mason’s handiwork, finger tracing four letters in turn. “I miss you so goddamn much. Until tomorrow, Sean.”  
  
Elijah walked away, old legs steadied by a younger man’s arm, the crown of his unruly silver hair sunshine kissed warm and tender.  
  
 _Until tomorrow, my love._


End file.
